


Death and the Maiden: The Bones

by saarebitch



Category: Dragon Age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saarebitch/pseuds/saarebitch
Summary: Random Elain and Revas content. Prompts, ask responses from tumblr, etc, all in one place. Some NSFW.





	1. Look

“Look at me.”

Elain tangled her fingers in Revas’ hair and tilted his head upwards, drawing his gaze to her face. He stared at her with questions on his mind, surely, but tonight, he wasn’t allowed to speak. She wanted utter silence while she worked, and he wanted to please her. When they had discussed it, he had been very eager. 

_You want me to be quiet the whole time?_

Y _es. Or at least try to. I want to see if I can pull it out of you anyways_ , she had told him. _I love the idea of seeing you struggle to hold your tongue while I use mine on you. You are so loud, after all._

He laughed at her, and she smiled as well. They were both loud, but she was the one who would scream. But now…now she wanted to see him scream. Wanted to see him unable to hold it in. Wanted to see him fight it and fight it until he couldn’t take it anymore, and she wanted to hear him lose his will. She had envisioned his naked body flushing a bright red as she coaxed those coveted moans out of him with the feather-light touches of her cruel fingers and crueler lips.

 _S_ _ounds like fun,_ he had agreed, _Alright, let’s see if you can get me to sing._

Now, she didn’t have to envision him naked. She could see it in front of her eyes; every plane of muscle, every scar, every freckle was exposed for her, ready to be be worshiped by her mouth, her tongue, her hands. And she was very eager too. Eager to taste him, explore him, find new places to tease him, to drink him up like the finest wine. But first, she needed him to pay proper obeisance to her. A goddess does not reward her acolytes for laziness, after all. In order to reap her gifts, he would have to show proper devotion. “

Are you ready?”

He nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving her. She smiled at him.

“Good.”

Elain lifted her leg gracefully, set her thigh on his shoulder, and pressed his face forward to meet her center.

“Keep looking at me.”

He did. And it was a beautiful sight.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying art found here: http://imgur.com/a/hxbm2  
> art done by @mauvaise-reputation on tumblr


	2. Constellation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14: Kiss Along the Hips - prompt from tumblr

There were a thousand stars in the desert sky. Lights upon lights upon lights that were too far to reach, but not too far to wish upon. He laid on his back in the sand and ran his finger along the old constellations, tracing the patterns, then making new ones. This one was a halla, the horns pointing true north. This one a fully drawn bow, the tip of the arrow being the brightest in sky. A hawk, a bottle of mead, a series of animal tracks. His favorite new one was her face; the profile standing out starkly against the black vastness of night.

She drew the constellations too, on his shoulders and chest, where the sun had left him even more freckles. She touched each one quietly, reverently, little sighs lifting in supplication for the stories she wrote in her mind. There was nothing needy about it, nothing pressing. Merely an appreciation –even worship– of the trail the sun had left on his skin.

But the night in the desert was very cool, and her body was very hot. She explored him further and further, creating new paintings with parts of him that weren’t made by the sun. The dip of his stomach, hard and lean from traveling the deserts for weeks, became an open canvas, her mouth and tongue painting a landscape on the skin. Over the ridges, down the divots, in between the planes of muscles, and then further down still. Her lips dragged against taut skin of his abdomen, and when she found his hips, she kissed them as thoughtfully as she would if she had pressed her face against his. It made him shiver in want, nearly forcing him to look down on her head, but she had asked him not to. It had not been a command, a demand tonight, but he liked the game, even if they played it lazily.

His eyes focused on the glittering relics of the time the gods walked earth, and his Maiden breathed benedictions into his body as if he were one of them.


	3. Wash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♖: Having their hair washed by the other - prompt from tumblr

“You shouldn’t be lifting that arm,” Elain told him from the shore of the river.

She threw another piece of wood on the fire they had stoked in their small camp. The light left a dull orange glow on the dark waters nearby with Revas in them.

“I have blood all over myself, I can’t just let it sit there,” he complained as he tried to lather up the bar of soap in the chilly water with a sprained shoulder, “If you have a better idea, then by all means.”

Elain sighed heavily and dropped the heavy shawl she had draped over her shoulders on the ground. She pulled off her deerskin leggings and his old shirt she was wearing, and kicked them towards the shawl. With a premeditative shiver, she stepped into cold river. Her teeth chattered already. “Hand me the soap,” she demanded. Revas slumped his shoulders with exaggeration and passed the bar to her.

“Move further into the water,” she ordered, “I can’t reach the top of your head from here.” He grumbled but did as he was told, shifting into the deeper waters, then letting his body drop into it with a splash. She yelped when the cold water hit her face.

"Stop being a child,” she reprimanded him once she wiped her face off and drew closer to him in the water, “It’s not my fault the bear got away.”

“Maybe if your aim was better…” he said under his breath. She tugged on the back of his hair, making him wince.

“Or maybe if your hangover from our visit with Clan Vaharel wasn’t so bad, you would’ve been able to keep on its trail.”

He grinned and leaned his head back to look up at her, “Those guys were fun though.”

Elain smirked, then pushed his head back down, “They were.”

She re-wet the soap, rubbing it between her hands to lather it up properly. The cold didn’t help, but it would do its job. Elain ran her sudsy fingers through his long hair, focusing on his roots, kneading the skin of his scalp gently. He gave a satisfied moan, and let his body go lax in the water. She ran her fingertips from the roots to the ends of his hair, gently tugging on any snarls, brushing through mindfully while she hummed under her breath. Taking his ends, she piled all his hair on the top of his head, and massaged the entire mass, breaking up all the dirt and dust and sweat and blood that had accumulated over the day. Revas leaned back against her as she did, a contented smile ghosting over his lips. He began to hum along with her – knowing it was her favorite, of course – but the words found a way out, and the hum became a melody.

_“How sweet you are to me, underneath the the willow trees,_ ” he sang to her as she dragged her fingers from the hairline of his undercut to the base of the skull, _“Meet me there my love, you are such a sight to see!”_

She cupped her hands in the water and brought the tiny reservoir to his head, where she let it cascade down to rinse the trials of the day. The soap dispersed in a milky river down his wet tresses, taking every bit of stress and turmoil with it. _“_

_Oh my honey, be kind and free with me,”_ she rose her voice to sing with him as the world around them melted away as well, _“Underneath the willow trees.”_


	4. Kick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do they feel about double dates/group dates? For Revain please ;) - Prompt from Tumblr

“And Arthwyn finally felt our little precious kick today!” Nellia exclaimed loudly over their dinner, her husband beaming proudly next to her. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, overjoyed to hear her share stories of each new step in her pregnancy.

Elain was no longer interested in her dinner.

“Oh, isn’t that the best feeling!” one of the artisans said, her own infant bouncing happily on her knee, “After Ivonal felt our little one kick for the first time, he just laid his head on my stomach for the rest of the night!”

The group of young families that had gathered together for dinner laughed loudly at the absolutely wretched joke, and Elain found herself wishing this halla milk in her cup was wine. Very strong wine. Even if it wasn’t, she downed it anyways, hoping to fill herself with that so she could excuse herself as soon as possible. 

“Tell me why we came here again?” Revas leaned over and whispered in her ear. 

“Because we need to make nice with the clan again and that includes these people,” she explained to him quietly through the gritted teeth of her grimace. He gave a huff.

“And how many times do we have to ‘make nice’? I keep missing out on meals with Twig and Llyn.”

She pinched him sharply on the thigh, “As many times as it takes you not to get exiled!”

“I’d rather get exiled than go through another moment of this,” he swatted her hand away, but this wasn’t a joke to her. Their lives were on the line.

“You’re such a stubborn asshole,” she pinched him again, but he grabbed her by the wrist, and they silently grappled each other, fighting for dominance while the others in the group chatted cheerfully. 

Until his hand brushed over her stomach and felt something there. It was stronger than all of the movements she had been feeling late in the night; a sharp little thump against her insides. They both looked up in surprise, shock even, the reality of this…child they made together being something real. Something tangible. Not just a bad nightmare. 

“Was that…” he started, his eyes wide and mouth slack.

“Yes,” she confirmed, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Elain didn’t know why she felt embarrassed, but she didn’t know a lot of things when it came to this. Revas set his hand back on her, fully and gently, and waited another few heartbeats before they both felt the child push again. It was a visceral reminder of what they were fighting for.

“Oh look! He must has just felt the baby!” Nellia gasped loudly before clapping her hands together excitedly, which led to louder chatter at the group dinner. 

He pulled his hand away quickly and Elain attempted to put on her best smile for the group. They swarmed around her with hugs and praise and pats on her stomach to feel the child kicking. 

She hated to admit it but he wasn’t wrong…exile might be better than this.


	5. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a letter from your OC to their love interest - prompt from Tumblr

Revas,

There are always things I know I should say to you, but can never find the right moment. As of late, there have been no moments at all. My fight to hold my title and your fight to restore the hunters after Minanter have left us with far less time alone than I would like. So I will put the words to paper, where time means nothing, and were the words will be immortalized for you.

As I pen this, you are sound asleep on my cot, slightly snoring, your face buried in my pillow. I prepared letters that needed to be sent to various clans and reviewed letters I had received while you slept. But I kept looking up at you, almost distracted by the peacefulness of your presence, and I found myself not caring that I was. It made me reflect on the thought that we had waited for over a decade to have this peace. The peace of being together, of expressing what we have freely…it seems almost surreal to just see you sleeping in my bed quietly without having the anxiety of it being discovered. For so long we hid, but now you kiss me everyday, as if you want to make up for all those years. Perhaps you do. 

I want to as well. The struggles we’ve endured and the angry words we’ve said have not deterred me. My love has only grown, and I never want to let it linger in the dark again. The words I said to you all those years ago are still true, and will forever be true.

My heart is yours, Revas. I trust you to carry it in gentle hands.

Elain


	6. Positive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35: Sated kiss for Elain and Revas - prompt from tumblr

“Are you positive?” he had asked her apprehensively. His single-minded need to make sure she was satisfied was becoming endearing. 

“Yes,” she responded, her mouth stretching into a wide smile as she looked up at his face hovering above hers. “Couldn’t you tell?”

His cheeks went red in embarrassment, and she giggled. Even more endearing.

“It’s hard to tell,” he responded, “I’m trying to focus on not finishing before you.”

Elain tangled her fingers into his hair, the underside newly sheared for his initiation as a fully-blooded hunter. She pulled him down to her lips and assured him with a soft kiss. He returned it, his mouth melting into hers, and the sigh she let out was even softer.   
She was satisfied, and she was glad it had been with him.


	7. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallowed was rough as balls and made drathe cry, so she asked me to write some fluff with our trash children to heal her heart. My heart needed a little healing too, so here’s a short little piece.

Elain had been dreaming of hunting; her bow on her back her feet on the ground, and the sound of her prey running in her ears.She was giving chase, jumping over fallen trees and underbrush, weaving and gliding over the forest floor as the prey panicked and stumbled. Her sights were clear and she aimed her bow.

The shot flew long. And then longer. It seemed to fly forever and without any warning, Elain was suddenly flying as well, as the forest floor fell out from underneath her. She floated, weightless, her fingers grazing the leaves of the trees, and she sang to the birds clinging to the branches. They opened their dark beaks and sang too, but their song was dark as well, and full of secrets. Elain listened to their song with wonder, wishing she could understand.

She was jolted out of the peaceful moment when she felt her shoulder being shaken.

“El, wake up,” she heard Revas say. The feeling of floating disappeared, and the bitter cold of the night replaced it instead. She slapped his hand away and whined at the disturbance.Revas was undeterred continued to shake her, this time harder.

“Stop!” she sat up and pushed him away.

Revas laughed at her, and she pinched him in irritation. He yelped, and retaliated by tackling her, pressing down his weight on her. She squirmed and whined some more, wanting to get back to sleeping, but he brought his hands to her sides and tickled her waist. Elain screamed and laughed uncontrollably, kicking her legs out and trying to escape him, but he only dug in deeper.

“Revas please!” she begged him, her sides hurting from laughing. He relented, and drew his hands from her sides, and let one come to her face, where he gently traced the outline of her vallaslin. The soft strokes made her eyes close of their own accord, and an air of bliss washed over her. He pressed his mouth to hers in a kiss, slow and tender, and she sighed sweetly.

“I need to show you something,” he whispered into her lips, and she ran her fingertips along the planes of his back.

“What is it?” she asked him as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Just something I want you to see,” he pulled back from her, and gently pried her thighs off him.

She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, but he had no time for a tantrum from her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up and out of her bedroll, and the chill in the air made her skin prickle.

“You aren’t taking me outside, are you? It’s too cold,” she complained. He picked up one of the furs on the floor of their tent and wrapped it around her.

“There. Now come one,” he urged her, pulling her by the wrist out into the night. She went reluctantly, mumbling the entire time. The peace of slumber called to her like a siren now, and she was determined to make a fuss of whatever he showed her until she was able to go back to sleep.

But they stepped outside the tent, and Elain’s mouth fell open at the sight.

Greenish-gold rivers of bright light made a trail across the sky, spreading from one end of the horizon to the other. It curved and flowed like a river, and great hazy pillars stretched towards the shining stars above them. The lights seemed to stretch on forever, moving languidly, as if they were alive. The lights reflected on the great frozen lake they had camped near, casting an otherworldly glow on the frigid landscape.

It took her breath away. She felt as if the whole world had stopped, and that the gods walked through the sky in that stillness. Nothing made a sound, and the silence of the lights filled her with a warm contentment that she could not place. It was as if she had lived her entire life in the dark, and finally saw the dawn.

Revas wrapped an arm around her waist, and she rested her head on his shoulder, both of them feeling taken in by the quietness of the scene. There were no words to say that would not ruin that what they had in that single moment in time.

In that moment, there was nothing else but the two of them, staring at the dancing lights,oblivious to the rest of the world. They were happy.


End file.
